Alexandre Ribeiro
| birth_place = Manaus, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = 205 | reach = | style = Submission Wrestling, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= San Diego, U.S. | team = The Arena (MMA) | rank = '' 2nd degree black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | yearsactive = | mmawins = 2 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 0 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Alexandre "Xande" Ribeiro is a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu practitioner, mixed martial artist and submission wrestler. He is a two time Absolute (open weight) World Jiu-Jitsu Champion and is widely considered to be one of the world's top grapplers. Biography He is currently a competitor in the Bellator Fighting Championships promotion and trains for his fights at The Arena, the San Diego MMA gym. Xande's teammaters include Diego Sanchez, Rani Yahya, Joe Duarte, and recently helped Demian Maia prepare for UFC 109 and UFC 112. Alexandre Ribeiro was the first person to submit the American fighter Jeff Monson. Personal life Ribeiro has a brother, Saulo Ribeiro, who is also a Jiu-jitsu ahd submission wrestling champion. Together they run Saulo & Xande Ribeiro's University of Jiu Jitsu in San Diego, California. Instructor Lineage Jigoro Kano → Tsunejiro Tomita → Mitsuyo "Count Koma" Maeda → Carlos Gracie, Sr. → Helio Gracie → Royler Gracie → Saulo Ribeiro → Xande Ribeiro Championships and accomplishments *ADCC Submission Wrestling World Champion in the Under 99 kg division (2009) *World Jiu-Jitsu Champion in the Adult Absolute (open weight) division (2006 and 2008). *World Jiu-Jitsu Champion in the Adult Pesado (heavyweight) division (2008, 2007, 2006 and 2004 ). *World Jiu-Jitsu Champion in the Adult Meio-Pesado (medium-heavyweight) division (2000). *ADCC Submission Wrestling World Champion in the 88–99 kg division (2007). *Pan-American Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Champion in the Adult Super-Heavyweight division for black belts (2005 and 2006). *Pan-American Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Champion in the Adult Medio-Pesado (medium-heavyweight) division for black belts (2002). *Pan-American Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Champion in the Adult Absolute division for black belts (2001). *Pan-American Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Champion in the Adult Leve (lightweight) division for purple belts (1999). *Pan-American Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Champion in the Adult Pluma (featherweight) division for purple belts (1998). *3 Time Grapplers Quest Champion. *2 Time World Cup Champion. Placements in the World Jiu-Jitsu Championship *2008: 1st in Adult Absolute and Heavyweight division. *2007: 3rd in Adult Absolute and 1st in Adult Heavyweight division. *2006: 1st in Adult Absolute and Heavyweight division. *2005: 2nd in Super-Heavyweight division. *2004: 1st in Adult Heavyweight division and 3rd in Adult Absolute division. *2002: 3rd in Adult Absolute division. *2000: 1st in Adult Medium-Heavyweight division. *1997: 3rd in Adult Lightweight division. Placements in the Pan-american Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Championship *2006: 1st in the Adult Super-Heavyweight division for black belts and 2nd in the Adult Absolute division for black belts. *2005: 1st in the Adult Super-Heavyweight division for black belts and 2nd in the Adult Absolute division for black belts. *2002: 1st in the Adult Medium-Heavyweight division for black belts and 3rd in the Adult Absolute division for black belts. *2001: 1st in the Adult Absolute division for black belts and 3rd in the Adult Medium-Heavyweight division for black belts. *1999: 1st in the Adult Lightweight division for purple belts. *1998: 1st in the Adult Featherweight division for purple belts. MMA Record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Record |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Date |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Result |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Event |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Method |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Round |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Time |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Location |- |2-0 |5/2/2009 | Win | Keiichiro Yamamiya |Sengoku 8 | KO (Punch) |3 |0:51 | Tokyo, Japan |- |1-0 |9/28/2008 | Win | Takashi Sugiura |Sengoku 6 | TKO (Strikes) |3 |4:18 | Tokyo, Japan |- References External links *Professional MMA record for Alexandre Ribeiro from Sherdog *Saulo & Xande Ribeiro's University of Jiu Jitsu *Official Site of Xande Ribeiro *The Arena - San Diego Mixed Martial Arts Training Gym Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Living people Category:1981 births ja:シャンジ・ヒベイロ